This preclinical trial aims to identify surrogate end points for future clinical trials. It is meant to establish the efficacy of pentoxifylline, amantadine, methamphetamine (supported by NIDA), and other medications (to be chosen based on early results) as treatments for the fatigue, sleep disturbance, and performance decrement related to HIV infection. The outcome measures will be fatigue, sleep disturbance, and performance.